Peter Parker Sickfic One-shots
by alexisstories9704
Summary: Here are a bunch of Peter Parker one shots from the Spider-Man Homecoming. Some are from before Homecoming and some are after so, yeah. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Peter stood at his locker going through his flash cards of what he was going to say during his presentation. He was flipping through the cards when he heard his locker shut close. He saw Michelle's face and jumped.

"Sup, nerd.", she said.

"God you scared me!", Peter said.

"Sorry. What're you doing?", Michelle curiously asked.

"Oh you know, just going over what I'm gonna say for my science presentation.", he said, flipping through the cards.

"Really?! Why?", Michelle said, giving a small chuckle at the end.

"I'm nervous okay? ", Peter said, defending himself.

"Don't be.", Michelle said grabbing the cards out of his hands. "You'll do great, okay? You're the smartest guy I know just, take a deep breath." Peter smiled at Michelle and she blushed a bit.

Peter took his flashcards back and put them in his hoodie sweatshirt. He closed his locker and felt a pain in his stomach that randomly appeared. He put a hand on his stomach and sighed with a soft groan at the end of it.

"You okay?", Michelle said, looking at him again.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Peter said, letting go of his stomach, cringing a little.

"Are you sure?", Michelle said, sounding a little concerned.

"Promise.", Peter reassured her. He gave a fake smile, hoping she wouldn't ask him again because, he was actually feeling a little off.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to class. See you in there.", Michelle said, walking away. Peter nodded and as she left he walked over to the bathroom. He walked in and thankfully no one was in there.

He stood at the sink and ran the cold water. He splashed some water on his face and dried it. He took some deep breathes and tried to calm himself down in the mirror. His stomach started to have a tickling feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Not a good type of tickle but, a tickle that made his stomach hurt. It was more of a nauseating feeling than anything else but, it did hurt which made him panic.

What if he got sick in class? Or worse, during the presentation. He started to really panic now. This presentation was 25% of his grade. He began calming himself down more and then he heard someone walk in the door. He stopped panicking and looked at whoever was coming in the bathroom. It was Ned. Oh boy.

"Oh. Hi Peter. Just came to wash my hands.", Ned said innocently. Peter exhaled the breath he had been holding in for so long. He sighed and walked over to the back wall and put his head on it. looked at him confused.

"You okay dude?", Ned asked.

"Yah. Fine. Why do you ask?", Peter lied.

"Well you just…well, um…you know what never mind.", Ned said, continuing to wash his hands.

Peter sighed of relief when Ned stopped questioning Peter. He hates when Ned asks if he's okay. He's thankful that he has a friend who cares but, he doesn't like admitting his feelings. Even though Ned knows somethings up.

"Anyways, the bell's about to ring so, I'll see you at lunch?", Ned said, drying his hands.

"Yeah, of course.", Peter told him. Ned nodded and walked out of the bathroom to his history class.

Peter took one more deep breath before. Heading out the hallway. He walked across the hall to his classroom and sat in the sit next to Michelle. He sighed and grabbed his flash cards out of his pocket. He starts going through his cards, getting more nervous by the second. Michelle looked over at him and rolled her eyes,

"Peter..", she said. He didn't listen and kept flipping through the cards. His stomach was feeling bubbly and worse. He stopped suddenly and cringed at the pain in his stomach. It didn't feel good. At all.

"Peter are you feeling okay?", Michelle said, looking at him concerned.

"Yeah. I'm-", Peter started. He felt sick at this point. Maybe he stressed himself out to much. "I just, I just feel a little uneasy right now.", Peter admitted. He was feeling worse than uneasy but he didn't want Michelle to worry.

"Well you do look pretty queasy. Just calm your nerves. You'll do fine, okay?", Michelle said, sounding worried.

"Thanks Michelle.", Peter said with a smile.

Time passed and the class began. The teacher started giving instructions about the presentation. He wrote down the order of who was going. Peter was one of the last people to go. Lucky Michelle was last. He was still relieved that he wasn't one of the first because if he was, he would've puked in front of everyone. He was happy that he got time to calm himself down.

 **50 MINUTES LATER**

It was getting closer and closer to the time when Peter had to go. Calming himself down hadn't worked at all. People had been stuttering and messing up. The teacher looked pretty disappointed which made Peter even more nervous. His stomach felt like he was on a really rocky boat. He felt so queasy and dizzy. He knew he was gonna throw up but, it was only a matter of time. In the middle of someone's presentation Michelle looked over at Peter and became worried.

"Peter you don't look so good.", Michelle said.

"I don't feel so good either.", Peter confessed.

"I don't think you should do this you look like you're gonna-"

"Get sick? Yeah, I know. I think I am I just don't know when.", he nervously said.

"Maybe you should go to the office.", Michelle told him.

"No! I can't miss this presentation.", Peter told her.

"Mr. Carter will make let you make it up!", Michelle said.

"No he won't.", Peter said. His stomach churned and he grabbed it, groaning in pain.

"You have to go to the office Peter.", Michelle said, trying to convince him.

"Peter and Michelle! Be quiet back there!", Mr. Carter said. "As a matter of fact, Peter you're up."

Peter looked at Michelle with fear in his eyes.

"Just breathe.", she said.

He nodded and walked out of his seat with his flashcards. He stumbled a bit but, no one noticed. He stood up there and saw all of this classmates staring at him. He hesitated to begin. He grabbed his cards and started reading them out loud. His voice sounded shaky but, everyone was used to it. Everything was going fine until his stomach took a sudden lurch. He stopped and started breathing heavily. Spit started to fill and his mouth and his throat started to open up. He knew he either had to leave quickly or puke in the trash can closest to him.

"Peter are you alright.", Mr. Carter asked.

Peter looked at Michelle who was telling him to go to the bathroom. He nodded and looked at the teacher saying, "Can I please go to the bathroom?"

"Of course. Are you oka-", but before Mr. Carter could finish his sentence Peter was already out of the classroom.

"Well, Michelle its your turn.", Mr. Carter informed her.

 **IN THE BATHROOM**

Peter was the luckiest boy at the moment because no one was in the bathroom again he ran into a stall and locked. He got on his knees and his stomach lurched, causing him to heave into the toilet. Nothing. He sat on his knees, keeping his head on the toilet, afraid to throw up. He gagged some more but nothing would come up. Tears began to form in his eyes. Why does all the bad stuff have to happen to him?

 **IN THE HALLWAY**

After class was dismissed, Michelle quickly walked out of the hallway to find Ned by his locker.

"Ned! Thank god I found you so quick!", Michelle said, relieved.

"Why, what's wrong?", Ned said, getting a little antsy.

"You need to go check on Peter. He left class early and didn't come back for like 10 minutes.", Michelle explained.

"Okay where is he?", Ned asked.

"He's in the bathroom. He said he wasn't feeling well earlier.", Michelle said.

"Ugh, I knew it. Did he get sick?",

"I'm not sure and i'm not a boy so you need to go check on him.", Michelle sounding more worried.

"Okay, okay. I will. I'm sure he's fine.", Ned said. Michelle sighed. "Why are you concerned about Peter.", Ned asked.

"Because…., thats not important just go!", Michelle said. Then she turned and walked away to the lunch room.

Ned smirked at her and walked into the boys bathroom. He saw Peter at the sink, his hands on each side.

"Hi Peter.", Ned said, innocently. Peter looked at him and then looked back down at the sink. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better.", Peter said.

"Did you..", Ned started.

"No I didn't puke if thats what you're thinking.", Peter said. "But I almost did and, I feel better."

"That's good. I guess.", Ned said. "Do you need a minute or-"

"No, we can go. I'll be fine.", Peter told him.

"Okay, come on. Michelle is waiting.", Ned said with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?", Peter said cluelessly.

"Oh no reason.", Ned said, laughing more. Peter looked at him confused and the left the bathroom. They both headed for the lunch room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay is everyone ready for the competition?", all the academic decathlon students at Midtown Tech nodded their heads. "Okay roll call..", Mr. Harrington said, looking down at the names of students on his checklist.

"Michelle Gonzalez?"

"Here!"

"Liz Allan?"

"Here!"

"Ned Leeds?"

"Here!"

"Peter Parker?", there was no answer. "Peter Parker?", Mr. Harrington said again. He sighed. "Does anyone know where Peter is?"

"Last time I saw him he was heading towards the bathroom area. He was walking pretty face.", Liz said.

"Do you know how long ago this was?", Mr. Harrington said rubbing his face.

"I'm not sure.", Liz said.

Mr. Harrington rubbed his forehead and said, "Ned, can you go check on him?"

"Sure thing.", Ned said.

"Be back soon the competition is about to start!", Mr. Harrington yelled as Ned quickly walked over to the men's bathroom.

Ned found the men's bathroom at the end of the bathroom and slowly opened the door.

"Peter? Are you in here?, Ned said quietly. He opened the door fully to see a pale looking Peter sitting on the cold bathroom floor. His head on the wall and his leg curled up to his chest. "Hey. Are you alright?"

"I don't think I can go out there. Have Flash take my place.", Peter said.

"What why?!", Ned said sitting next to him. "Are you sick?", he asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke.", Peter said putting a hand against his aching stomach.

"Oh..", Ned said with a concerned tone. "Did you eat something bad? Was it the bus ride?"

"I think I'm just nervous. Like, really nervous. I don't know why.", Peter said with a cough. After Peter coughed his eyes shot wide open and he said, "Oh god."

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?", Ned said nervously and concerned.

"Ned.", Peter said looking at his best friend. "Cover your ears.", he said putting a hand over his mouth. He ran into the stall and instantly locked the door. Ned did as he was told and covered his ears, whilst closing his eyes.

Peter got on his knees and buried his face into the smelly toilet. He coughed and a dry heave came up. Nothing. He gagged and coughed, nothing. He took many deep breathes since he was running out of air from all the gagging and heaving.

"Oh my god it hurts so bad!", Peter yelled.

Ned could hear him and said, "What hurts, what?"

"My stomach idiot!", Peter said with another cough. Ned quickly covered his ears once he heard Peter empty whatever food was in his stomach empty out into the toilet. Ned cringed as he heard Peter cough more and more. After minutes of waiting, Peter finally stopped gagging and puking.

"I'm done. I think I'm done." Peter said out of breath. Ned uncovered his ears and helped his friend stand up. He guided Peter over to the sink and Peter washed his hands.

"Hey can you call May for me. I really need to get home before I get sick again.", Peter said with a shaky voice.

"Okay. I need to tell Mr. Harrington first. Stay right here.", Ned said leaving the bathroom. The competition had already started and when Mr. Harrington saw him he looked very worried.

"Ned thank god you're back.", Mr. Harrington said.

"Yeah I'm so sorry i'm missing the competition.", Ned said.

"Don't be it's okay. Is Peter all right in there?", Mr. Harrington said.

"I'm afraid not. He..he got sick. He said he needs to go home.", Ned said.

"Bummer. Okay I'm gonna check on him. Call his Aunt for me.", Mr. Harrington quickly headed for the bathroom and saw Peter sitting back on the ground, looking really drained.

"Hey.", Peter said weakly.

"Hey Peter. Ned's calling your Aunt right now. I'm sorry you don't feel well. Do you know why?", Mr. Harrington asked.

"I don't know. I think I was just really nervous and made myself sick.", Peter said, trying to stand up.

"No, you don't have to stand. Just relax your stomach okay. I don't want you getting sick again."

Peter nodded and sat back down grabbing his still aching stomach. The door swung open and Ned had a phone in his hand.

"Peter, May is on the phone. She wants to talk to you.", Ned said, looking at his friend with a concerned look.

"Thanks Ned.", Peter said, grabbing for the phone. "Hi May.", Peter said with a shaky voice.

 **(The Phone Call)**

 _"_ _Hi Peter. What's wrong.",_ May said.

 _"_ _I feel sick.", Peter said,_

 _"_ _Well what's hurting?", May asked._

 _"_ _My stomach.", Peter said, grabbing his stomach more._

 _"_ _Do you feel nauseous?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I threw up a few minutes ago and I think I'm gonna throw up again.", Peter said, his voice started to sound really shaky, like he was keeping his vomit down._

 _"_ _Oh dear, okay. I'll be over there soon.", May said._

She soon hung up and Peter gave the phone back to Ned. Lurching forward and covering his mouth. He quickly crawled into the stall, not caring if it were locked or not and heaved. A violent gag went through his body and he coughed afterwards. He gagged again and the same liquid from earlier plopped into the toilet. He coughed again and threw up even more. Then that same routine repeated 3 more times until Peter was finally done. He gasped for air and when he finally got some he starting breathing in and out carefully. He spit into the toilet, wiped his mouth, and flushed his vomit down the toilet.

Peter collapsed on the floor holding his stomach and moaning.

"Should we do something or..", Ned said.

"No, just leave him. Why don't you watch the competition I'll stay hear with Peter.", Ned nodded and left the bathroom, hoping his friend would feel better soon.

"Aww, it hurts so bad.", Peter said.

"I know bud, I know. Your Aunt is on her way.", Mr. Harrington reassured him. "Can you walk?"

"I'm not sure. I think I can…maybe.", Peter said.

"I'll help you up.", Mr. Harrington said. He helped Peter up and guided him to the hallway where he sat in front of a trash can just incase something happened.

 **20 minutes later**

 ****Aunt May walked in the hallway to find Peter asleep on a bench with Mr. Harrington sitting next to him.

"Oh thank you so much for watching after him.", May said. "Peter, wake up I'm gonna bring you home okay?"

"What?", Peter said cluelessly waking up.

"We're going home.". May whispered to him.

"Oh god, my stomach hurts even more now.", Peter said sitting up.

"Oh dear. We have to get you home.", May said. She helped him up and hugged him. "Alright let's get you to the car."

"Thank you again, Mr. Harrington.", Peter said.

"No problem Pete. Feel better. And get some sleep tonight.", Peter nodded and walked out of the building and into the car.

They drove all the way home and Peter quickly walked into his room, crashing on the bed. May was going to tell him to put his pj's on but decided to leave him and let him sleep.


End file.
